Shatterdome Sky
by Soul Sky
Summary: Tsuna is looking at his mother, his grin strained and a little sad "At least I got to be what I've always wanted Mama" he told her. "A giant robot." Nana choked on a half-sob half-laugh, hand over her mouth. "Just- just come back alive Tsu-kun." (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I can't stress AU enough here (for BOTH fandoms), and as a result of this AU OOC is headed your way. I don't own Pacific Rim OR KHR. I just like these sandboxes and am about to have a** _ **blast**_ **with them.**

 **DRABBLE SERIES? We'll see- depends on you.**

 _Summary: Tsuna is looking at his mother, his grin strained and a little sad "At least I got to be what I've always wanted Mama" he told her. "A giant robot."_

 _Nana choked on a half-sob half-laugh, hand over her mouth. "Just- just come back alive Tsu-kun."_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsunayoshi was 15 when the first Kaiju made landfall, when the war began and he realized exactly how _fragile_ human life actually _was_. He was 15 when the Jaegers were made to fight back.

He came so, _so_ close to losing his mother that day. Some of his classmates hadn't been so lucky. They lost friends, family and some had even lost their lives.

It causes Tsuna to focus. It was a wakeup call for everyone, but especially for Tsuna. He decided that day, looking out on all the destruction that he wanted it to _stop_. That he would _make_ it stop. So he focused on the work that hadn't mattered before, but mattered _now_ because he needed to pass to get into a Jaeger and protect his mom and the kids around him and the _world_ , because suddenly it _mattered_ and Tsuna was _determined._ He forced himself to sit down and devour the knowledge in front of him, and when he graduated, he went straight for testing. Tsuna is 18 when he first steps into Jaeger training.

He can remember sitting his mother down to talk about his choice. He remembered it was the first time they had argued. Not scream-and fight, but a high speed back-and-fourth debate that Tsuna won in the end.

The day before he leaves he can remember trying to comfort his mom, his grin strained and a little sad, but so, _so_ determined because if Tsuna had _ever_ been sure of one thing, it was that he was making the right choice no matter the danger of it. "At least I get to be what I've always wanted Mama." His grin gains a hint of fond remembrance as he continues the thought "A giant robot."

His Mama, his brave Mama, who was supporting his choice even if she was crying and scared choked on a sob that mixed with laughter at the memory of his 'what I want to be when I grow up' essay that she still had a copy of even now. "Just-" she cried "Just come home to me Tsu-kun."

And Tsuna doesn't promise that he _will_ or that _everything will be alright_ , instead he makes her a promise he can keep with everything that he was "I'll try Mama." All the while he makes himself a silent vow, mother and son both unaware of the way his chocolate eyes turn fire-orange, _"I'll try to come home to you Mama, but I love you, and I want you safe even if I have to step in the way of monsters and gods, and_ no one _will get in my way of protecting you with everything that I am. You're all that I have."_

Tsuna leaves for training the next morning. He's rather surprised that under the harsh and unforgiving training for Jaegers he finds his wings and _**flourishes**_. The harder his instructors push him, the better he seems to do. He can't explain it, but if he had to guess Tsuna would say his flourishing has something to do with what is at stake for him ( _his mother who came so close to dying that day three years ago.)_ that pushes him past all the limits his teachers set for him. Tsuna breezes through the initial tests until the day comes for him to find himself his Partner. Someone he is Drift Compatible with. The Partner that will face monsters with him, who will share his mind-space.

Tsuna has _no idea_ what possessed him to choose what he did that day. The best he can do is say it was like his instincts had been given a voice and enhanced and they had whispered _'Go'_ and he had been powerless to stop as he took the wooden weapon they were given to fight with and stepped up to face _Hibari Kyoya._

Hibari had entered the Jaeger Program before Tsuna himself, but fighting in a Jaeger meant _needing_ someone who was Drift Compatible to partner and fight with, and Hibari hadn't found that partner yet and so was there when Tsuna came in.

He's alone and no one had stepped up to test themselves against him, no one even made a motion to do so- the rumors about him preventing some, while memories prevented others- so Hibari stood alone and unchallenged.

Until Tsuna.

Tsuna isn't sure who is more surprised when he takes his weapon and stops in front of the man. Hibari or himself.

Tsuna can see it in Hibari's eyes- that doubt that they will be Compatible, especially since Hibari remembers Tsuna from _before_ the Kaiju- weak and bullied- an 'herbivore' Hibari would call him. But Tsuna has done what _no one else_ will and Hibari wants to be out there fighting the Kaiju. So Hibari shifts to meet him.

If Tsuna coming up to Hibari had been a shock, when Hibari attacks him and Tsuna not only manages to dodge it but throw in a counterstrike it is _staggering_.

Tsuna knows the point of this exercise is to anticipate how your partner will move and counter it. For the back-and-forth between partners to be more like a dance then a fight, for the partners to flow together.

When Hibari moves, Tsuna is _there_. When Tsuna strikes back, Hibari _anticipates_. Even when Hibari starts speeding up Tsuna finds it almost effortless to read and anticipate, keeping up with him. (After all, Tsuna had almost always been there-usually the target of those that Hibari 'bit to death'-watching and observing what happened around him and he remembers, he can see exactly what Hibari will do next.)

When the match ends Hibari has landed two strikes on Tsuna, but Tsuna has returned the favor.

Tsuna can see the shock in Hibari's steel colored eyes- shock mirrored in his chocolate orbs- because they can _feel it_.

They are Drift Compatible.


	2. Chapter 2

Drifting is something that had been defined as 'the place where two Jaeger Pilots share memories and feelings' as 'the place where minds meet.' Everyone had heard the definition from the new trainees to the news stations, but nothing, absolutely _nothing_ anyone ever said would truly prepare anyone for sharing mind-space. Nothing that could be put into words could describe living though memories that belong to someone else as if they are inherently their own.

Hibari and Tsuna go through training together after it is confirmed the two of them are Drift Compatible. They are run through simulations that initiate a Drift between them without the danger of a Jaeger while they adjust to each other.

The first Drift is an experience.

Their supervisor had mention it may be disorienting, that they needed to let whatever memories they begin to share to flow. That the boys needed to 'float'. 'Do not chase the rabbit' was a phrase often repeated to Pilots and trainees- in other words don't latch on to any one memory.

The first time Tsunayoshi touches Hibari's mind he is overwhelmed by a fierce sense of _possession_. It doesn't surprise Tsuna, when the reason for this possessiveness reaches and flows into his own mind. Hibari had always been possessive of his things and the Kaiju are threatening, not just his town and his people, but his _world_.

The first time Hibari touches Tsuna's mind there is a huge well of determination waiting for him, He finds he is very surprised. He remembers Tsuna from _before_ \- a weakling who seemed to let everyone walk all over him. It seemed that while he had been away the herbivore had started growing _fangs_ , because Hibari can tell that Tsuna _means_ it, that Tsuna will _fight_ with everything that he is to stop the Kaiju. (And an herbivore may fight when it's threatened, when its herd is threatened but only Omnivores and Carnivores will strike first with the intent to kill- and that's what Tsuna will do for his mother, who is threatened by these monsters.)


	3. Chapter 3

Each time Hibari and Tsuna Drift their eyes are opened to each other in new ways.

Tsuna sees Hibari's struggle as a child, his inability to be what his parents want, his inability to connect with other children so much weaker then him (He's predator- they're _prey_.). Tsuna sees Hibari get attacked by the older children for being _different_ , sees the exact moment Hibari decides that if the _adults_ will do nothing _he will_ , sees that very first uttering of 'I'll bite you to death' (because he's small, only a child and _of course_ he was only playing it's not a _threat_ \- and by the time anyone who could have stopped him figures out that's not true it's too late, Hibari _rules_ as the only Carnivore in the town) sees the way Hibari slowly takes over all of Namimori one section at a time.

Hibari sees Tsuna so young but so much _better_ than he was, and then an old man poking his forehead. Watches as after that Tsuna begins to trip and fall, as his grades begin to slip lower and lower because the boy _can't focus_ anymore. Watches as Tsuna struggles with a mother who _loves_ him, but never seems to _truly_ focus on anything but a father who is never there.

Hibari watches as the children around Tsuna begin to hurt him, that first uttering of _Dame-Tsuna_ , can _feel_ the hurt because Tsuna's _trying_ , he _is_ but _something is wrong_. Hibari watches the nickname _stick_ , but Tsuna keeps moving forward, keeps trying until the day _his own mother_ utters 'I guess you really _are_ Dame-Tsuna Tsu-kun' and he can _feel_ as Tsuna _cracks_ inside because if his own _mother_ thinks he is no-good _what's the point?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hibari and Tsuna are slowly gathering more and more of each other's memories and as each new memory is lived through and added to each other's own experiences as if they had _felt it_ , as if it was _always_ their memory as if they had _lived_ though it the effects they have on each other grow.

It starts with the fact that they become protective of each other. Viciously so. It's a common side effect for Pilots due to sharing each other's mindscape- lives, memories, feelings, thoughts with each other. Pilots tend to become something like an extension of the other. They become almost psychically aware of the other- they know where the other is without looking, know what the other will do as they choose to do it, and unconsciously synch their movements- almost as if they are one mind in two bodies.

The second effect comes from the fact they live through the other's memories as if they are their own. It calms Hibari down, but it causes Tsuna's temper to move closer to the surface.

It's an obvious conclusion.

When someone like Tsuna shares a mind, memories and feelings with someone like Hibari, who fought and bled for his place as the biggest badass in Namimori it's hard _not_ to have things _bleed_ over. The same holds true for Hibari who had 'lived' through Tsuna's life and experienced his calm steady temper (which surprises Hibari. It's not that Tsuna is never angry, it's that Tsuna is _very controlled_ ) and his nearly endless compassion which _bleeds_ over in such a way that it soothes and calms him (which is _new_ because Hibari had never actually been _completely_ calm before but Tsuna had managed to help him achieve it).

Neither of them had expected it when Tsuna walked up to Hibari, but they find that the _both_ of them were glad they were Drift Compatible.


	5. Chapter 5

They practice together for a few months before the two of them are put into a Jaeger together. It's not _their_ Jager, not a Jaeger meant to be taken out to fight with, it's one that Pilots are placed into after the scenario tests. Something to help Pilots adjust to actually piloting a Jaeger.

It's an experience to have a Jaeger at their fingertips.

There's also the third almost-presence in their shared mindscape, in their heads. It takes only a fraction of a second for the two of them to realize it's the _Jager_.

The two men are surprised to realize a Jager even has something like a presence in their minds at all.

But…if they listen…that almost-presence _'talks'_ to them. Tells them about the Jaeger they're using to learn.

The boys shock more than one person watching their testing when they don't need any instructions at all and just start moving.

They don't find out until later that it isn't normal for the other pilots-in-training to just _go_ once their inside a Jaeger, that most struggle, that for most it's awkward in a Jaeger the first time.

The two boys don't understand yet that that instinctive ability to _listen_ to their Jaeger is what separates good Pilots from _**great**_ ones.


	6. Chapter 6

The entire time Tsuna and Hibari work through all the training that comes with trying to be an actual Pilot others are working and interacting with and beside them.

There's a set of twins with purple-blue hair. One is female and has an eyepatch. The other is male with one blue eye and one red. Their names are Chrome and Mukuro. Mukuro kind of creeps Tsuna out, which Hibari doesn't like. (Tsuna will later wonder and have it confirmed in their next Drift if that fact had influenced Hibari's instant dislike of the other boy.)

The next set of Pilots are Ryohei- someone both Tsuna and Hibari recognize from their years in school at Namimori- and Lambo who is sixteen and the youngest recruit in the Program. Tsuna later finds out that the boy was a certified genius and earned his way in early only to be lucky enough to find a Drift Compatible partner in Ryohei almost immediately.

The third set of trainees they worked with also contained someone Hibari and Tsuna recognized from school- one Yamamoto Takeshi, their old Baseball Idol. He had had a wakeup call of his own back when the Kaiju had first attacked. His father had been hurt. The man had recovered thankfully, but it seemed to wake something in Yamamoto much as the attack had woken something in Tsuna, and he had buckled down as well. His partner was a temperamental silver haired male named Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna didn't know him, but Yamamoto was Tsuna's friend-they had helped each other back in Namimori with their grades being so horrible and improved together- so Tsuna figured he soon would. (As soon as the four of them- Tsuna, Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto- had free time at the same time anyway)


	7. Chapter 7

Hibari hadn't been sure of the Little Animal that had approached him for Drift Compatibility Tests. He remembered how weak the so called 'Dame-Tsuna' had seemed, back in Namimori.

So the fact that they ended up being Drift Compatible? Shocking.

The fact that Hibari _didn't mind_ , and was in fact _protective_ of Tsunayoshi now? Doubly so.

But the _really_ shocking part for Hibari?

Discovering in the Drift that Tsunayoshi Sawada was in fact a slumbering Carnivore just _waiting_ for a reason to awaken. Waiting for something worth baring his fangs and claws at.

The Kaiju had been that something.

And Hibari _couldn't wait._


	8. Chapter 8

When the day comes, that Hibari and Tsuna receive _their_ Jaeger- the one they will fight Kaiju with- Hibari and Tsuna are excited.

This is what they had worked for, this is what they had been aiming for from day one, from that day three years before when the first Kaiju touched land.

They're both a little nervous- not that they'd ever _say_ so, but in the Drift you don't need to say a word about anything for it to be heard by your partner.

When they see her- their Jaeger- the first time she's gunmetal grey and _towering_ over them from their place by her feet. There's no distinguishing marks yet, but she's _theirs_ and they are _proud._


	9. Chapter 9

**I UPDATED TWICE TODAY. BE SURE YOU'VE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They train with her- she doesn't have a name yet- before anything else is done. They find out that their Jaeger is built for speed _and_ power. She's built to get in, strike hard, and get out.

She's _perfect_ for Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna who had always used his head and speed to get away from those who would hurt him, and Hibari who had always powered through everyone in his way.

She's been built with quite few weapon options including a set of tonfas that have large spikes on them that pop out from her legs.

Tsuna will never forget the inner cackle Hibari let escape when they found the weapon while training. (And it _was_ a cackle no matter what Hibari thought) She's also equipped with a plasma cannons (Hibari insists that Tsuna cackled at the sight of the cannons and Tsuna _knows_ it's true because he had always wanted some and it's even in that robot essay he wrote way back _and now he has them_.)

There's a lot of other options from hand to hand and other weapons but those are the two that the boys were most thrilled about.

They're a little bit in love with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuna takes a deep breath, ignoring all the people rushing around Hibari and himself.

It's time.

They day has finally arrived. All the training, all the _waiting_ , all the seat, blood, and tears…it was all for _this moment_.

He slips his helmet on and grins.

It's fierce and determined and a little bloodthirsty.

(Tsuna blames Hibari entirely.)

(Hibari agrees with him and is rather proud that he had had a hand in rousing the sleeping Carnivore that shares his mind in the Drift.)

Beside him Hibari slips his helmet on, his grin wide and bloodthirsty.

When the Neural Handshake is completed- the name for when their minds meet and meld together-and their minds are one they can both feel the other is excited and a little nervous but determined.

Tsuna can feel that Hibari is gleeful and grateful to Tsuna for allowing him to have this chance to be fighting Kaiju-for his decision to approach Hibari that day in the dojo and fight him. Tsuna acknowledges it silently- thankful himself that Hibari had opened the door for him to be here defending his country but mostly his Mama by accepting that challenge in the dojo and meeting him head on despite being sure they would never click as they had.

They glance at each other as the head of their Jaeger drops down and joins its body and the third almost-presence of their Jaeger joins their mind-space.

" _Ready?"_ Tsuna asked silently and his only response is Hibari's wild grin and a surge of bloodthirsty determination.


	11. Chapter 11

They have to wait a little while before they are dropped into place for their fight.

Both boys feel their minds sharpen quickly as they immediately begin looking for a visual on the Kaiju they need to take down codenamed 'Ironhide' for the armored plating it had on its body.

Tsuna isn't sure _what_ it is, but something screams at him to 'turn left and _duck_ ' and Hibari who shares his mind and Tsuna react at the same time both boys and Jaeger turning as sharply as the Jaeger can manage while ducking down.

Ironhide lunges from the ocean water, mouth full of fangs snapping shut where their head would have been a moment earlier. Seconds later the Jaeger is holding the spiked tonfas Hibari had been so thrilled about and they're bringing one up and slam it into Ironhide's head, using the Kaiju's momentum against it. He crashes into the water and the two pilots tense in preparation for more.

Sure enough after a moment Ironhide rises out of the water and lunges at them again, his head sporting a small spot of blood right next to his eye where there was no armor and their spiked tonfa had caught him.

Hibari sees the attack coming, years of using tonfas telling him how to react, and Tsuna synchs up with him at the speed of thought (not to mention all the training they'd done together) so that they move at the same time.

One tonfa slammed under Ironhide's chin and lifts the Kaiju up just a little, his armor keeping the kaiju from coming completely out of the water as a smaller lighter opponent might have. Ironhide still lifts up enough for Hibari and Tsuna who have traded one tonfa out for the long dagger on their Jaeger, which they quickly shove up into the soft exposed section of Ironhide's neck where two armor plates meet. (Tsuna had spotted that weakness as soon as he saw the Kaiju. He was armored and it covered most of Ironhide, but there were places where there was no armor for movement purposes. Sucked for the Kaiju, good for them)

Ironhide roars in pain thrashing instinctively and making it worse for himself as the dagger is still inside his neck.

In the next few seconds the second tonfa is put away and the now free hand shifts into one of the plasma cannons Tsuna had cackled about. The shot is fired directly into the Kaiju's mouth where his roar cuts off sharply when Tsuna and Hibari continue to fire the cannon into the same spot (it takes some quick footwork and keen eyes, but they manage it) before they manage to shoot _through_ Ironhide's mouth and head. Hibari almost snorts at Tsuna's sharp sarcastic thought of _"Not so armor-plated on the_ inside _are you?"_ (It had been a shock, finding out that Tsuna was sarcastic as sin inside his head, but Hibari had grown to appreciate the flash of sarcastic humor that usually showed up while Tsuna was fighting.)

It takes the boys a minute to realize they'd done it. They had beaten their First Kaiju.

They glance at each other and share a sharp grin.

" _Good?"_ Tsuna asks silently.

" **Fine"** Hibari answers.

They get airlifted out and brought back to base shortly afterwards, both boys coming down off an adrenaline rush.


	12. Chapter 12

When pilots Drifted they tended to develop a…dependence on each other. The two partners become almost like extensions of each other.

They develop a sixth sense about each other.

One will always know where the other is if they're close by. Reacting to the partner becomes instinct. They begin to think in plurals- 'we will' instead of 'I', 'for us' instead of 'for me'. It's a natural reaction, when sharing not just experiences with a person, but sharing minds and going out together regularly to face death head on and _win_.

Protective doesn't even begin to cover it.

The rest of the world doesn't seem to understand though- not really. Not even the people who try.

Strike at one of them and attack the other. It's that simple.

Unfortunately (for those fools) no one seems to understand that this concept applied to Tsuna and Hibari as well. Perhaps especially so, since Tsuna _knew_ Hibari considered Tsuna to be a part of _his_ pack (And Tsuna returned the sentiment, finding himself-much to his own horror/amusement- thinking in pack animal terms after sharing Hibari's mind so much).

They didn't seem to realize that Tsuna was perfectly capable of defending himself (thank you drill sergeants) and (thanks to Hibari rubbing off again) was perfectly willing to be mean about it if the initial attempts failed.

Personally, Tsuna was of the opinion that anyone who messed with a Jaeger Pilot (a person who went out and professionally _killed real life versions of Godzilla_ ) was being **stupid** and deserved to get hit ( _Hibari was making him violent_ _ **ohgod**_ _)_ at _least_ once if only to learn _not to do it again._ (Because Hibari was not Tsuna and Tsuna may hit them for it, but Hibari would decimate. Plus the other Pilots were nowhere near as laidback as Tsuna about someone messing with their partners- of course none of the others had Hibari as a partner who would be perfectly willing to destroy the aggressors on his own.)

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **-whispers into the night- Sorry. Stuff happened. (Ranging from Grandpa going into the hospital because of a tumor in his brain and a few other things including work and a car accident.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Tsuna was good for him. Hibari knew that. He'd been _much_ quicker to anger before Drifting with Tsunayoshi. Now the only thing that _really, truly_ pissed him off like he had been before Tsuna was someone going after Tsuna in the first place.

It was a novel experience to have a longer fuse. Tsuna calmed him while he brought Tsuna's temper closer to the surface (and no matter _what_ Tsuna grumbled at him, Hibari stood by his decision that this was a good thing).

Fighting by Tsuna's side was….something else.

Hibari can't ever explain how he had felt when it dawned on him that _Tsuna was a Carnivore in sheep's clothes._

He had considered this man _weak_ at one point. Dubbed him an herbivore and been done with it.

Sharing his mind had shown Hibari he was wrong, but _fighting_ with Tsuna, sharing thoughts and feelings as they lunged to meet the Kaiju Ironhide… feeling the way Tsuna's instincts had sat up and taken notice of the world as if they were _Hibari's_ , knowing the how and why Tsuna thought as he did… _that_ had ripped every shred of doubt that Tsunayoshi was a Carnivore right out of his mind and left him a little ashamed he had spent so long dismissing and doubting Tsuna. (Hibari _**did not**_ like feeling ashamed),

(Tsuna had snorted at him in their next Drift when he picked up on the feelings, pointing out that _everyone_ had done it from the young children right up to the adults in his life, and Hibari was making up for it now.)

(But Hibari wasn't everyone. He _should have noticed_.)


	14. Chapter 14

That first fight with Ironhide and the following practice runs had allowed the two men to settle on a color scheme and name for their Jaeger.

The name they settle on is _Sky Dancer_ for their Jaeger's speed when compared to everyone else. For the way she seemed to dance around their enemies- there and then gone before popping back into their guard.

The color scheme had been harder.

Eventually however, the two settle on a bright sunset orange and the vivid deep purple usually visible at dusk.

The designs painted onto their Jaeger are tribal in nature, swirls and lines that followed _Sky Dancer's_ design all radiating from her chest. On the chest is a large Frangipani flower in full bloom that is bright orange at the center and vivid purple around the edges to match her color scheme with the black silhouette of a skylark in flight wings lifted high.

Tsuna still smiles to himself when he remembers the day they symbol on _Sky Dancer_ 's chest had been chosen.

Frangipani flowers were his Mama's favorites and Tsuna had loved them too. Hibari had known their meanings as well. The Frangipani stood for strength and grace. For the strength of will to stand and meet a challenge, for welcome. For immortality and perfection.

Tsuna had blushed when- in the Drift- he learned that Hibari associated Tsuna with the flower. For the welcome he had provided Hibari, for his determination and will to stand against those who should have beaten him only to win. For the grace that the two of them flowed with and the strong bond they shared with each other.

The Skylark was chosen for the symbolism of freedom and the Tsuna's and Hibari's determination to see the world free of the Kaiju. Tsuna had always associated Hibari with freedom- he'd laughed after finding out his namesake- and strength of will.

 _Sky Dancer_ then represents freedom, the strength to fight for it unendingly, for grace and the immortality of a human's will to live free.

Both boys are a little more in love with _Sky Dancer_ by the time the design is placed on the Jaeger.

Tsuna even managed to get a picture of himself (laughing and looking at Hibari) and Hibari (scowling and glaring off to the left out of the shot) on one of the catwalks so they are positioned in front of _Sky Dancer_ 's chest.

The picture had been taken from directly across from them without their initial knowledge on the opposite catwalk the angle done so that the Jaeger's chest and head were gotten in the shot with both boys standing in front.

Chrome- who had taken the picture- had sent him two copies. Tsuna gets a third made and sends it back to his mother with his neat-ish handwriting on the back.

' _My Partner Hibari Kyoya, me and Sky Dancer- the lovely robot I always wanted to be. (It even has the plasma cannons Mama)._

 _Love you- Tsuna'_

He frames the other two copies and gives one to Hibari.


	15. Chapter 15

Tsuna scowled at the wall.

This next trip out was to be a team effort. Usually, Tsuna was okay with that- even enjoyed it. The issue was that the pair they were working with had _**Mukuro**_ in it, and Hibari was going to throw a _fit_.

Hibari in a fit was bad enough, but being in his _head_ while they skylark was throwing a bitch fit? ( _Oh god, Hayato was rubbing off on him. He was picking up his cursing habits.)_ That was much worse, and tended to make Tsuna snappy as well. Tsuna didn't actually have any problems with Mukuro, despite their first meeting.

The boy was creepy, yes, but over the months following their meeting Tsuna has figured out that it's just how the boy _is_. It's how he tests the people around him. How he makes sure he and his twin will not be harmed by the people around them.

Either they are so creeped out they run, and live in fear of any retaliation…or they are persistent and prove worthy of the twins' attentions.

Tsuna had ended up befriending Chrome, and getting between her and some foolish newbie trainees that wanted to use her to hurt Mukuro. When the male had hunted him down later and thanked him in his own roundabout way, Tsuna had decided he wasn't that bad.

Which had made Hibari worse.

Tsuna just _knew_ he was going to have a migraine by the end of this Drift.

Damn Hibari.

Damn him _and_ his bitch fit.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~\

 **Life is having a Cage Match with me and winning. I'd like it to stop now.  
His Pride is arguing violently with me, but at least This Muse decided it was finally going to poke me and share **_**something.**_ **–grumbles about stubborn Muses—**


End file.
